Fullmetal warrior
by bigbootiebitch999
Summary: Ed, Ling and Rhiannon are part of a prophecy that involves some familiar faces. The worst part? They're cats. They join thunderclan in hopes of getting their bodies back. T because Ed is Ed and Greed is... Greed.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Warrior

WOO! First chapter :D! This has no time in the fullmetal or warriors time, but it's after Sign of the moon. Oc warning. Now, disclaimer. I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist or Warriors. If I did everyone would be in a mental institution. Anyway, on with the story!

**|Ed's point of view|**

Everything's dark, and I smell... grass? What the hell? I'm supposed to be in headquarters! I open my eyes and look around. 'goddammit' I think 'why does everything have to be so freaking tall?' Suddenly I see something move in my peripheral vision, I whip around to attack it. A tail. A _tail_. WHAT THE HELL DID MUSTANG DO TO ME IN MY SLEEP? "AAAAHHHHH" The scream comes out of my throat before I can stop it.

"Ed?" Rhiannon! I turn to the direction the voice came from and find my self face to face with a dark brown cat with a scar eerily similar to Rhiannon's. Either that's one big cat or... oh CRAP! That explains the tail! She sighs in relief " So it happened to you too, huh?" before I can say anything I hear a scream.

_"Ling?"_ Rhiannon and I say at the same time. She darts off.I see a large bramble bush with a black oriental cat struggling in it.

"Ed? Rhiannon? Good to see yo- _why are you laughing?_" His voice goes from happy to murdurous in a second. I realize I'm smirking, but I'm doing a lot better than Rhiannon, who's covering her mouth with her left paw. "I'm not laughing" she lies. She always was a bad liar.

"Please just get me out of here? Please?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Hold still Squinty eyes." I mutter.

After alot of struggling and cursing, We finally got the bastard free.

"Thanks Guys, I- GET DOWN!" He yells. I turn around only to be leapt on by a cream colored blur. "Who are you and what are you doing on our territory you runt?" He growls.

**So do you** **like it? Reveiw if you want more. If you're confused on what my character looks like look on my profile. No flames please, this is my first fanfic so be nice.**

**Ed: REVIEW DAMN YOU!**

**Me:Ed!**

**Ling:Calm down Ed.**

**Ed:NOT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP I GOT A REVIEW! :D Now here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Warriors, if I did Hughes and Cinderpelt would still be alive.**

**(Ed's point of veiw)**

Wait, runt?

"WHO YA CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT?" I screamed in rage, throwing off my attacker. He landed on his side near a tree. I lunged at him before he could do anything. Grabbing him by the scruff, I threw him into a white tom with long fur.

"Who knew kittypets could fight so well?" The cream colored tom taunted, well, I think he taunted. What the hell is a kittypet? I looked over at Rhiannon who was talking to a grey tabby she cat, and of course Ling was cowering behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"I want-"

"Berrynose let me handle this." The white tom innterrupted. He didnt look happy but I was more intigued by the stupid name.

"Berrynose? The hell kind of name is that?"

"Well what kind of name do you have, kittypet?" He snarled. The white tom was glaring at him.

"_My_ name is Edward."

"Look, we dont want to fight, we only want you off our territory." The white tom said.

"Try telling that to him." I said pointing to 'Berrynose' with my tail. Damn, I forgot I had that.

"Should we bring them to Firestar?" It was the grey she cat.

"Why should we?" Berrynose growled.

"Look." I turned around and, of course, Ling was passed out on the ground with Rhiannon trying to get him up. Despite his scrawny apperance he weighed a ton.

(This is a line break. Get over it)_

"I'm Cinderheart." I turn my head to Cinderheart.

"My name's Edward, but everyone calls me Ed." I reply. We were walking on our way to "ThunderClan". Whatever the hell that's named after I dont know. Rhiannon said it was only until we got our bodies back, but I just want to go home.

"So, does this happen often? You know, with... um..."

"His name is Ling. And yes, it does." I tell her, smiling.

I look up to see Rhiannon still carrying Ling between Cloudtail. "What should we do?" Cinderheart asks.

"Give him food. That usually works." I reply absent mindedly. I wonder how he'll react to being force fed a mouse or a rat or something.

"We're here. And if you even _think_ about going after our leader I'll-" Berrynose starts but is interrupted by Rhiannon.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We dont want to hurt anyone and we're out numbered anyway." She growls.

Berrynose glares at her but doesnt do anything else. _Damn straight._ I thought. He leads us through a tunnel of brambles to what I think is _the biggest freaking clearing I've ever seen._

**Me: It's done! :D Now review if you want more.**

**Ed: REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Me: Ed be nice. TT-TT**

**Ed: PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Roy: You should listen to the author Fullmetal.**

**Me: Roy? I thought I told you to wait until the chapter you appear in!**

**Roy: You did, but I got bored. Now review so I can get in this damn story.**

**Me: Insult my story again and I'll put you in a pink dress, you damn impatient colonel.**

**Roy: Yes ma'am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys like it? :,D You really, truly like it? I'm so happy, Thank you. *is tearing up with joy* Disclaimer: I dont know FMA of Warriors, I'm just a sick, sadistic, evil fan. On with the story! ( Oh, iheartfullmetal: It's hard enough to explain metal limbs, imagine explaining a big kitty shaped suit of armor. Sorry, no Al. And I like Al! Al's cool.)**

(Rhiannon's point of view)

Ho. Ly. _Crap._ The clearing is freaking _huge_! It's beautiful. I'm at risk of dropping Ling. Cloudtail lead us, me and Ling, to a pile of, what looks like, prey.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Cinderheart asks. I see Cloudtail and Berrynose escourt Ed to a large, jagged rock with a den at the top " Usually, the scent of food brings him out of it, so I think he might be pretending." I said. " Try shoving it down his throat." Oh, please let me be right. We dont have any hospitals or alchemical knowlage to help us, if it's something serious we cant help him. Cinderheart grabbed (as much as a cat can grab) a mouse off the pile of dead animals and shoved it down his throat. Ling immediatly shot up and spat it out. " Okay, okay I wont pretend again! I'm sorry!" He cried.

" Good," I growled " because the next thing down your throat is rat crap." A sudden outburst from the rock den informed me Ed's, uh, height had been mentioned. " Come on Ling," I sighed " Let's go before he kills someone." Cats were already staring and some were looking ready to fight. I bounded up the rock to see Berrynose and Cloudtail barely holding Ed back from attacking a flame colored tom. " ED NO!" I yelled grabbing him " WE CANT AFFORD TO MAKE ENEIMES HERE!"

" I'LL SHOW HIM! HOW DARE HE CALL ME A MOUSE SO SMALL IT CANT FIT INTO A KITS MOUTH!" Okay, I'm confused. Where the hell did he get that from? Oh, great. Now he's thinking like a cat. A black paw quickly jabs Ed in the back, paralyzing him. Ling pokes him a little before saying: "Okay, that should keep him still long enough to calm down."

" I... hate... you... Idiot... Prince." Ed choked out. I turned to the flame colored tom and dipped my head in respect. " Sorry about Ed." I apoligized " He gets mad everytime someone calls him small. Even though he is." I hear Ed growl at that remark. I'm dead when he gets up. " I'm Rhiannon, the one who kept you from being killed is Ling, and the one who has anger issues is Ed."

The firey furred(1) tom nodded, " I am Firestar. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Before I can reply, Berrynose steps in. I dont like him already.

" Firestar! We cant let them in! They're kittypets." I want to tear his throat out and leave him for the scavengers. But if I do that, well, we're screwed.

" These 'kittypets' are great fighters. It would be a good idea to have them fight with us instead of against us." Firestar said " We should make them apprentices." Okay, Ed is _not_ going to take that laying down. " Why?" He screams " I'm not a kid!"

" He never said you were, Ed." I say, trying to calm him down. He's already trying to get the front half of his body off the ground. " He only wants us to learn what it's like here." Ed glares at me but drops back to the ground. Ling jabs his back again, unparalyzing him.

" Do not, I repeat, do _not_ do that again." He growled

Ling shrugs " It was that or let you kill him." Firestar flicked his tail and walked out. I followed him, unsure what he was doing.

" All cats gather under the half rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. What seemed like fifty cats came close to the 'Half rock', as it was called. " These cats are joining ThunderClan." Cries of rebelion sounded from pretty much every cat below. " Silence!" Firestar yelled. " These cats are great fighters and would be an asset to our clan." A grey tabby she cat yelled: "How do we know we can trust them?" Her blue eyes sparkled with anger. I felt miserable. I crouched low, wanting to disappear. Ling noticed this and tried to comfort me. " Hey, it's alright." He said, crouching close to me. " It's not all directed just at you." That didn't really help.

" Ling, you're not helping." Ed crouched with me " Dont worry. We'll kick their furry asses in every thing they do."

" Ed, step up." Firestar says. Ed nods and goes up. " Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?"

I do." He replys. His voice is steady but his eyes reveal how scared and idealess he is.

" Then I hereby give you your apprentice name. From this day till you become a warrior, your name will be Goldenpaw. Lionblaze, you will mentor Goldenpaw." A large golden tom stepped up. He touched noses with E- uh, Goldenpaw.

" Rhiannon, step up." I step up nervously. " Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?"

" I do."

" Then I hereby give you your apprentice name. From this day till you become a warrior, your name will be Lightpaw." My mentor was Dustpelt. The same ceremony went on with Ling, whose name was now Darkpaw and his mentor was Greystripe.

**(1) It was getting repetitive.**

**Me: It's done! Review if you want more and go to my profile page, I have a poll up seeing if I should put Kimblee in.**

**Ed: REVIEW!**

**Roy: Review or I'll set fire to you all.**

**Me: Can you idiots NOT threaten the reviewers? T_T**

**Both: No.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ling dies in my next fanfic.**_** DAMN YOU LING! DAMN YOU FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN TO WRITE! iheartfullmetal: Incase you havent read warriors (Which I recommend you do) the kitties dont like humans. And I dont think they're going to be to happy to be picked up by a suit of armor. And yes, Ed still has his automail. And so does my OC. (Left arm/front leg)**

**(Darkpaw's POV)**

The next few days were a bit boring. Fetch moss, learn to hunt, learn the territory, keep Ed- sorry, Goldenpaw-from killing someone. I'm close to tearing my fur out.

" Tonight's the gathering."

" Huh?" I'm so deep in my thoughts I dont here my mentor come up. He smiles and explains. So a gathering is when other cats meet, blah, blah, blah. If it gets me out of here I'm happy. After Greystripe leaves, Lightpaw and Goldenpaw run up.

" We're going to the gathering!" Lightpaw exclaims. If she keeps this up, she'll burst our eardrums!

" Lightpaw, calm down" I say chuckling a little. She bounces aroud a little and almost bumps into Jayfeather.

" Sorry Jayfeather!" She gasps. Jayfeather snickers and gets down to buisness.

" I'm going out to look for herbs and I need someone to watch Briarlight."

" I'll do it." I turn my head to see Goldenpaw. Didnt expect that. He sees my expression and shrugs. " I have nothing else to do anyway."

" Great, thanks." Jayfeather says, walking off.

**(Goldenpaw's POV)**

I wave my tail at Lightpaw and Darkpaw and walk up to the medicine den. I hear Briarlight and Millie argueing as I walk up.

" You have to eat something!"

" I'm not hungry."

" But-"

" I'm not hungry!"

" Millie? Briarlight?" I ask. Millie looks over and drops the mouse she has in her mouth.

" Hey." Damn, she looks exausted.

" Get some sleep. I'll get her to eat." I say. She looks like she's about to argue but thinks better of it. She walks off towards the warriors den. I turn to Briarlight and hook up the mouse in my paw.

" You need to eat."

" I'm not hungry." A loud rumble says otherwise.

" Come on, you'll starve to death if you keep this up." I say, hoping I can convince her to eat something.

" Why should I eat? I'm useless anyway."

" You're better off than me." I say quietly.

" Hmm?"

" Without these," I lift up my automail limbs " I wouldnt even be able to stand up. You can play with the kits and help Jayfeather even without two of your legs. All I would be able to do is lay around and watch life pass me by." I look in her amber eyes, seeing that she understands. " You still have two good legs, use them. Walk forward. Dont sit around feeling sorry for yourself." I shove the mouse toward her. She snatches it up and eats like, well, like Ling actually! I chuckle and pick up a ball of moss.

" Lets go play with Cherrykit and Molekit!" I say after she finishes.

" Sure!" She starts to drag herself out of the nest as fast as she can.

" Come on Goldenpaw, we're going hunting!" I wake up to see my mentor, Lionblaze standing over me with a paw on my shoulder, still shaking me.

" I'm up, I'm up." I groan.

" Come on, Lightpaw and Dustpelt are waiting." Well, why didnt you tell me? I would have been out much faster. I run out and see Lightpaw and Dustpelt waiting by the entrance.

" Took you long enough." Lightpaw states as she got to her paws.

" Where's Darkpaw?" I ask

" Patrol." Ah, okay. Dustpelt led the way out of the camp.

" See if you can get that squirrel." Lionblaze pointed to one sitting at the foot of an oak tree. As I padded up to it, I accidentily stepped on I twig. The squirrel looked at me and darted up the tree. I hissed in anger and chased it. It ran pretty close to the top and jumped into another tree. I stopped halfway out on the limb.

" Tough luck," I hear Lionblaze yell " Come on down, we'll get something." I looked down.

" I cant!" I yelled back.

**Me: Cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ed: Why are you so cruel? T_T**

**Me: Shouldnt you be yelling 'review' or something.**

**Roy: REVIEW! There. Problem solved.**

**Me: Make sure you visit my poll. After the next chapter, I'm stopping so you can vote. Once I get five percent or so, I'll start writing again. So-**

**Ed and Roy: SO VOTE DAMMIT!**

**Me: Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is on this one: I do not own FMA or warriors. If I did, Envy would have died sooner and Cinderpelt would have never been reincarnated. Because that killed it. Your name here: No. No it is not. I have NO idea how to write half the characters, and NOONES VOTING ON MY PROFILE SO I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!**

**(Lightpaw's point of view)**

Oh, great. Goldenpaw's stuck.

" Hold on, I'm coming up." I tell him.

" You cant! You could get hurt!" Dustpelt tries to stop me.

" I'll be fine." I say as I launch myself into the tree. I look up. Damn! Goldenpaw must be at least seventy feet in the air! Oh well, here goes nothing. When I get to the branch where Goldenpaw is, his fur was so fluffed up he looked more like a poodle.

" T-took you l-long enough." He stuttered. Wait is he... afraid of heights.

" Goldenpaw, are you afraid of heights?" Aaannnddd the blackmail.

" Shut up." I'll take that as a yes.

" Hold still." I command and grab him by the scruff of his neck. I hear a crack and look down. Right in front of me, the branch is starting to hang down from where it split. Thank goodness I got E- Goldenpaw out of there.

I hear a familiar voice yell " Hang on Fullmetal!" along with cries of alarm and protest. Oh, god. _Dammit._ The one person, or cat rather, who's only going to make this worse.

" Colonel Bastard? You're a cat? WHAT THE HELL?"

" Damn it, hold still." I growl. I'm usually pretty patient, but this is pushing it.

" Rhiannon, lower Ed towards me. I'll grab him and carry him the rest of the way down." I'll tell him about the names later. Probably after me and Goldenpaw explain he's on our side. I lower a squirming Goldenpaw to Roy.

" I hate you Mustang."

" I know Fullmetal, I know."

" Before you attack anyone of us," I yell down to our mentors. " He's not going to attack or anything. He's on our side." A few feet from the ground, Goldenpaw wormed his way out of Roy's grasp and dropped to the ground.

" Goldenpaw, are you all right?" Lionblaze asked. I rolled my eyes and jumped to the ground. Goldenpaw ignored him and turned to face the colonel.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He growled, obviously trying to keep his voice civil.

" I could ask you the same thing, runt."

" WHO YA CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU COULD ACCIDENTILY STEP ON HIM AND MISTAKE HIM FOR DOG CRAP!" I had to smile at that one. While Goldenpaw and Colonel Idiot were arguing, Lionblaze came up behind me.

" So, uh, do they," He motioned to Roy and Goldenpaw " always do this?" I nodded.

" Everyday." I replied. After Goldenpaw calmed down and disided to tell Roy about what happened. Of course, I had to tell our mentors we could trust this guy. Again. After much arguing, we finally left. When we got back to camp, all we managed to catch was a measly sparrow.

" Damn colonel. I'll show him to interrupt my hunt." Goldenpaw was still grumbling about that.

" Hello!" Darkpaw, I swear, if Goldenpaw attacks you I'm not doing anything about it.

" What do you want squinty eyes?"

_Darkpaw dont piss him off. PLEASE dont piss him off._ I thought as I dropped the sparrow on the pile.

" Greystripe said we should collect moss for the elders." Goldenpaw was already heading towards the entrance.

" Whats his problem?" Darkpaw asked.

" I tell you about it. Lets go." I replied.

(This is a line break. Deal with it.)_

" Hey Lightpaw?"

" What Darkpaw?" I cant sleep. I was just about to start a conversation myself.

" What do you miss about being human?" He asks. Easy enough.

" Showers. I hate getting a mouthful of fur everytime I get something on me. You?"

" I miss food," Surprise, surprise " And Lanfan."

" I miss Al." I jump. I thought Goldenpaw was asleep!

" Hey, do you think we can use alchemy?" I ask

" Even if we can, its not gonna be very helpful in battle. We'd have to sit back and clap our paws together. We'd be sitting ducks." He replied. Yeah, he does have a point. I roll over, suddenly tired.

" Night."

" Night."

" Night."

**(Jayfeather's point of view)**

I open my eyes and get up. I'm surrounded by lush trees and ferns. So I'm in StarClan, I can see that much. Suddenly it goes dark. I hear a voice saying:

" Three will become six, littermate will go against littermate, and the immortals will fall." I snap my eyes open to darkness,

" Jayfeather," Briarlight says tiredly " You alright."

" Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." I lay my head back down again. _'Three will become six, littermate will go against littermate, and the immortals will fall?'_ What does it mean?

**Me: Annndd the chapters done. Sorry about the crappy prophacy.**

**Ed: VOTE AND REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Roy: YEEESSSSSS! I FINALLY GOT ON THE DAMNED STORY!**

**Me: *mutter, mutter***

**Roy: *in a pink dress* AAAHHHHH!**

**Me: Vote so I can plan the plot. I'm not writing until I get votes.**

**Ed: VOTE OR I'LL TELL ENVY YOU CALLED HIM A GIRL!**


End file.
